Installation of complex software systems typically involves many options allowing for numerous combinations of possible scenarios. The user performing the installation often needs guidance in making choices and understanding the potential implications of those choices. Installation software generally includes warning messages and other guidance to the users during the installation of the software.
Some existing software installation systems create software packages and include an installation wizard to help the user through the installation process and pre-check the computing environment for software prerequisites. However, if a specialized software package or software update installed on a computer was released after the software installation wizard was released, complications during the installation process may arise because each software update and specialized software package may necessitate alterations in the new software's installation parameters.
Often the information the user needs to understand is present in multiple different sources and repositories, including product help, white papers, technical support bulletins and advisories, websites, and on-line forums, etc. This information may be extensive and the vast majority of the information may not be applicable to the specific installation the user is attempting. Further, it may be difficult for the providers of this information to ensure that the information is adequately current and accurate to match the particular software being installed.